Prom King
by Autore
Summary: This story presents and alternate ending to Prom Queen.


Note: go back and find the actual quotes from the episode for parts that happened.

Principle Figgins pulled out the card, smiled and said, "This year's Junior Prom King is...David Karofsky!"

Dave smiled as he approached Figgins to be crowned, cheering with the crowd. In his revelry he also snuck a peak at Kurt standing next to his boyfriend. Dave felt that he looked confused. Or was it disappointment? No doubt he would have preferred that one of his friends be chosen, but there was nothing that Dave could do about it. As the crowd settled down, Dave took his seat in one of the two thrones set out for the prom royalty.

Principle Figgins pulled out the results for prom queen. "And now, the 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen, with an overwhelming number of write-in votes, is..." Figgins hesitated for much longer then before, and the smile faded from his face. Lowering his voice slightly, he spoke the name on the card, "Kurt Hummel." The room was silent except for a single "woooo!" from somewhere in the back. Kurt was in shock, and the look on his face was filled with embarrassment and pain. After a moment, he ran out of the room and into the empty hallway.

"Kurt, stop!" cried Blaine, running after him.

There were quiet murmurs throughout the crowd. The glee club members appeared to be almost in mourning for their friend, as if this insult dealt by ignorant and bigoted members of the student body were fatal. However, not all the students seemed so cruel. There were were a number who looked equally sympathetic.

Dave sat awkwardly on his throne, crowd upon his head, scepter in hand, and not feeling very much like a king at all. What good was his role in the Bully Whips if he couldn't protect Kurt from things like this? What kind of man was he if he could let this happen, but continue to sit here pretending that this didn't hurt him almost as much?

A few minutes past and Kurt returned, slowly approaching Figgins on the stage. The room fell silent. Figgins slowly placed the crown on Kurt's head, announcing again that Kurt was the prom queen, as if anyone could have missed it. He handed him the scepter, and Kurt turned to the crowd.

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton."

Slowly, the room began to clap and cheer for Kurt. His friends in glee club seemed especially happy for him and his show of strength. Dave sat in his throne, perplexed as he looked around the room. They were cheering? But in this very room were the people who set out to humiliate him. And yet they didn't. In the end, Kurt was stronger than they realized. Maybe he could be too?

Figgins returned to center stage to announce that by tradition, the prom king and queen would have their first dance of the night. Dave swallowed hard. He hadn't thought of this in all the confusion. He couldn't get out there and dance with Kurt. People would know, they would talk, and he wasn't ready.

He and Kurt approached the center of the dance floor, but Dave was stiff and apprehensive.

"Now's your moment." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Dave whispered back, tension noticeable in his voice.

"Come out. Make a difference."

They king and queen turned to face each other. Dave looked into Kurt's eyes, pain and conflict visible in his own. He wanted to dance with Kurt so badly, but he couldn't handle the ramifications. It was more than just admitting that he was gay. He would have to admit how he felt about Kurt, and it was all too much.

"I can't," Dave uttered, voice shaking, and be fled the dance floor, leaving Kurt standing alone.

"May I have this dance?" Kurt turned to see Blaine offering his hand. Kurt smiled, but then he thought about Dave and what he must have been going through.

"Thank you, but I should really go see to the king."

Kurt left the room once again, this time following after Dave. In the hallway, he couldn't see where he went, but he had a hunch, and made his way down the corridor. As he approached the locker room, he heard crying inside. He opened the door slowly, quietly, and saw Dave sitting on the bench, facing the lockers.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Dave said, sensing Kurt's presence. "I just can't."

Kurt walked over to the bench and sat down next to Dave. They remained like that for a moment, neither saying anything.

"You should be in there, not in here pitying me."

"You should be in there, too. You're the prom king. And I don't pity you. I understand what you're going through, David. You're not alone." Kurt looked at the vulnerable boy sitting next to him and, on a whim, he placed his hand over Dave's which rest in the bench between them.

Dave didn't react at first, but then he turned to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't hesitate. He put his arms around Dave, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"It's going to be okay, Dave. Really. I know things seem bad. Hell, even I was fooled into thinking that things were suddenly going to get easier. But just because things are hard sometimes, just because it's a struggle to be accepted, doesn't mean it isn't worth it."

Dave nodded against Kurt's shoulder, his tears coming less than before. Finally, when he felt that he had derived as much comfort from Kurt as he dared, he let go and looked into Kurt's eyes. What he saw wasn't pity. It was compassion. Kurt really wanted to help him, and Dave really wanted to come out.

"Kurt...would you...will you still dance with me?"

Kurt smiled, and nodded. "Of course, David. I thought you'd never ask."

The two boys got up and left the room, heading back to the dance. As they reached the dance hall, Dave took Kurt's hand and looked at him, smiling. Kurt gave Dave's hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled back. They entered the dance hall with their heads held high.


End file.
